Episode 5- "Trouble."
'Quarantine Season 1 Episode 5- “Trouble.” ' The episode opens a few hours ago, as the helicopter containing the super-soldiers lands in the military base on the helipad, where there is one remaining helicopter. Warlow enters Simm's office, flanked by his super-soldiers. On one side of Simms is the female scientist the viewer has seen before in Outbreak, out of her containment suit, wearing small fashionable glasses on the end of her nose, with pale complexion, icy expression and long blonde hair, plaited so that is goes down near to her waist, in her late twenties. On his either side is a short bald scientist with a thick, black, well trimmed beard. Simms explains to Warlow that the coast guard have arrived at the prison ruins, and that one of the soldiers has radioed in, to get them to call the coast guard to stop any entering, to avoid infection. Simms says that when the first science team comes in from the village that he wants Warlow to take his team with the helicopter and the scientist to collect 'samples' of the virus. Simms explains that they have learned their lessons from Harken's body, and that the dead still bear viral alterations, so the team with Warlow will need protecting as it will take a long time, he assumes, rooting through dead bodies, if the description of the prison is anything to go by. Warlow argues that he and his men shouldn't leave the village unprotected, though Simms thinks their gifts will be of more use at the dangerous prison, checking with Warlow that there is nothing in the village that presents a greater danger. Warlow mentions Hamish and his rebels in passing, but also mentions that Craig is keeping an eye on him, and that he can be trusted. Still, Warlow is not entirely happy with the situation, so Simms compromises, agreeing to leave three of Warlow's team of enhanced soldiers behind. The camera then cuts to 'many hours earlier', as events cut to the pristine inside of the female detention facility at Crossmoor prison. The doors open, as the multitude of heavily armed female guards point at the door, as an almost naked and bald Chief Warden Ronnie McKensie comes in, arms raised up in the air, saying 'its me! L-l-lower your weapons!” Behind her are several more characters from Outbreak; Chaplain Reginald Hartley, Jake, the amnesiac male nurse, the heavily burned from head to toe Jacob Maitland, Richard Ramone (one of the second floor prisoners briefly characterised in Outbreak), the humongous prisoner known as Buffalo, and a short, spectacled male with balding hair and a comb-over, also a prisoner, that is new to the viewer. Roll credits. The camera cuts to where we left Robert and the others in the military base, where the electrical devices in the north eastern quarter have been shut down, all the soldiers night-vision goggles, included. The view switches to Robert's infa-red as he looks around; Tom's brain seems to generate more heat in some areas, whilst also seeming larger than normal, whilst Jonathan's brain looks normal, but shows heat spread across, indicating the use of more of the brain than the average human. Craig, Robert can't see, and he focusses to try and see Ralph's heat signature within the upside down APC he is trapped in, but he can't. He concentrates and closes his eyes, as the viewer sees a flash of blue not unlike a radar, highlighting the APC, and showing movement of a hanging body within, briefly. Robert opens the door of the APC to see Ralph with his fingers clinging onto the upside down drivers seat, as his feet hang a few feet above the floor. Robert is heavily injured, and moving slowly, even though his injuries are not visually apparent, his movements would indicate so. Tom looks over after the standing APC that he righted, and consciously slows things around him. He then visualises himself walking over to the APC, pushing it with ghostly hands, as he pushes it into the wall. The wall bends outward, but the already wrecked APC, simply crumples into a ball against it, producing a deafening sound, which makes Craig, only a foot or so in front of it, but rather blind, jump in shock. Tom then barrels into the APC past Ralph, and Jonathan follows suit. Jonathan goes to the rear of vehicle and ends up stepping in blood. He left the locker containing their blood samples open, and now it is spilled onto the up-ended ceiling. Craig heads out of the building, unnoticed by the other soldiers as he wanders blindly until he nears a large building which is lit on the inside, out of the range of the effect of Ralph's power. He concentrates, distorting the soldier's senses so that they see a flash-bang; the two soldiers by the windows in range of the illusory flash-bang drop to their knees, putting their hands over their heads. One of the soldiers calls that they are being attacked from outside, and a female voice responds with 'I've got this.' The camera cuts to outside as a pair of booted feet leave the building, followed by many more. The camera then pans up to show Able, the female super-soldier with Harken's viral strain introduced in Outbreak, with a pistol in each hand, flanked by a group of soldiers as they march towards the darkened area of the base. The soldiers clustered outside the vehicle storage hanger, blind and unable to see clear targets, fire in a rocket, as Simms, unable to radio the troops, blasts orders through the base's speaker system. A majority of the building is destroyed, but the APC stays against the blast, keeping all of the villagers safe from harm. Robert encourages Ralphy to drop down from where he is hanging as he tears one of the APC doors off of its hinges. He then moves towards the cluster of soldiers that were firing on the building, the door raised as a make-shift shield. Tom opens the back door of the upturned APC, seeing the outline of the gun-mounted jeep guarding the eastern gate that they came in through. He moves over to the back of the APC quietly; of the soldiers clustered by the gate, one hears him, but the others do not, and thus the one who heard is dismissed as paranoid. Tom then slows his perceptions again and then sends his disembodied senses over to the rightmost watchtower at the gate, pushing it over, as the soldier in the tower leaps clear just as it crashes into the ground, but still hits the ground unmoving. Craig moves off to the south past Able's position, focussing the sound of gunfire coming from further south, towards the soldiers near Robert, as many of them are forced to dive for cover, believing they have been shot at. Jonathan exits the upside down APC, managing to climb onto the top of the jeep, where he smacks the gunner on the top of the head. The surprised gunner turns round, only to be head butted in the face as he falls limp from the jeep. Able stands at the edge of the darkness, telling Simms about the chaos coming from inside that she can hear, asking what to do, as she will be hardly much use entering. Simms, furious at the situation (especially as his office is still fully lit, and yet he is looking out the window at darkness) tells her to hold position now. He tries to radio those in the darkness, but can get no response. As the soldiers seem rather distracted, Robert retreats from the soldiers, back to Ralph, but some still see his large form in the darkness and squeeze off a few pot shots towards him. The shots either miss in the gloom, or bounce off the door Robert is carrying. Tom decides to try and find the samples the group are looking for, but is as blind as the rest. He focusses and projects his senses out from his body, brushing past some soldiers and entering the quarantine tent, but is unable to see anything inside. He decides to wait by the APC pointed at the exit, whilst Jonathan climbs through it, climbing into the passenger seat by the gunner's seat, and kicking the driver out of the vehicle, as he hits the floor unconscious. Jonathan then rapidly starts the engine up. Craig focusses his power through the radio of one of the soldiers bordering the south of the quarantine tent, creating Simms voice, telling them to retreat, as the soldier starts to pass on the order. Able continues to report to Simms on how the troops are getting slaughtered in there, and that she wish she knew what her power was. Simms responds that her power could be anything, and its worth trying. Able closes her eyes and concentrates as the camera zooms from her to Ralph. There is then a a white flashing, switching effect between the two, as the x-ray of Ralph's pulsing heart is shown to stop emitting waves, as then Able's heart does the same instead. Light is restored, to Able's surprise, as all the electricity re-activates. The soldiers with her form a defensive triangle in front of her as she orders them forward, now the way is clear. With the lights back, events are tipped in favour of the soldiers, now able to find their targets. Now able to see, several of the soldiers holding perimeter around the quarantine tent see Tom. However, he is dressed in a containment suit, so they are unaware if he is a scientist or not, and they call out to him to identify himself. When his response is “F*** OFF!', they shoot him. As the bullets rip into Tom's chest, his perceptions slow as he steps out of his body, and grabs the heads of two soldiers shooting him, and rams them together, exploding them like ripe melons. He then collapses on the floor. The soldiers guarding the gate in front of the APC Jonathan has just hijacked see him and fire, but none of their shots connect as Jonathan ducks behind the dashboard. The soldiers about to retreat start receiving orders from the real Simms, and hold in place around the quarantine tent. Five soldiers pursue Robert to the upturned APC; seeing the child inside with him, rather than fire, they urge his surrender. Rob responds by throwing his makeshift shield at them, which sails over their heads. They shoot at his head, but he lifts his wings to the vertical and the bullets bounce off. He then springs at a soldier, swinging a wing at him, but the blow does not connect. Craig focusses on Able and her group and creates the effect of a smoke grenade, blinding Able and three of the soldiers, whilst the other two resist and continue on, looking for a foe they will never be able to see. Jonathan kicks the driver's seat door outward, sending another soldier sprawl. He then climbs into the back of the APC, as soldiers approach Tom's corpse, ready to make an executing shot as he lies on the floor. More shots bounce around the inside of the APC, as Jonathan takes some flesh wounds, but doesn't even wince in reaction to the blows. The soldiers facing Robert try and attack him with rifle butts, but their blows seem to bounce off his tough skin. Robert responds by spinning in a whirlwind, sweeping one man off his feet as his head bounces off the floor, though the second blow aims too high and misses. Craig creates the sound and sight of a grenade hitting the floor near the soldiers by Tom, causing them to flee away from the area, sparing Tom's life as Jonathan opens the back doors of the APC and bungs him inside. More shots come at Jonathan from multiple directions, but he is undeterred. Robert continues to fight whilst Ralph panics behind him, having exited the APC, seen Tom's body, and then ran back inside. Robert manages to knock out another soldier with his wings. Craig focusses his power on the soldiers he tried to make retreat, making it looks like the lights have gone out again, blinding some, but not all of them, as he keeps moving back and forth so that he can't be tracked. Jonathan slams the back door of the jeep shut and dives into the driver's seat and spins the jeep around, as shots continues to rain through the windscreen, scoring more glancing hits on Jonathan that he seems to fail to react to. He then drives at the soldiers in Craig's direction, walking towards him and firing, running two of them down. Able leaps out of the way, but has a jeep wheel drive over her ankles for her troubles. Lying on the floor, she watches in agony as Jonathan spins the jeep around and yells “Craig, get in!” Of course, she cannot see who Jonathan is talking to, so she concentrates, slowing her pulse. The viewer sees the bio-electric pulse emanate from her heart, travelling through Craig's nervous system, hitting his brain. As everything returns to normal view, Craig materialises before the fallen but conscious Able and the considerable group of soldiers still by the quarantine tent, as Able yells that Craig is a traitor, and orders the soldiers to open fire, as she screams about Adama's treachery through the radio to Simms. The soldiers open fire together, blasting Craig's bulletproof vest to shreds. Craig reaches out to the soldiers and makes them start tearing at their clothing as if it is burning them, dropping several of them as he then panics, disappears (and is thus forgotten by the soldiers) and leaps into the passenger seat of the jeep. Simms however knows what Able has told him, and when he asks about the Adama situation and his being there, Able doesn't know what he is talking about, but does mention the APC. Telling her that he is likely escaping in their and using some kind of mental powers, he urges to the soldiers to stop the APC, bellowing through the bases loud speakers. Robert, unable to take any further harm from the soldiers he fights manages to intimidate them into retreat. Jonathan turns the jeep round again and charges at Able, running over her other ankle and taking down to more soldiers. He then screeches in front of the upturned APC and urges Robert and Ralph to get in. They do so, having to climb over the unconscious Tom. Robert then drives the APC into the gates. They hold against the jeep and don't budge at all. Jonathan sighs and says “That usually works in the movies.” Jonathan passes out from the immense amount of bullet wounds he has, though it is notable that the blood is not pumping forth from his wounds as it should; there is very little blood coming from his body. Craig, panicking, and therefore completely unnoticeable, watches as soldiers surround the jeep and pull Jonathan's unconscious body out. Robert gets onto his knees as the soldiers order, trying to get Ralphy to calm down, as the boy screams out at the soldiers as they pick him up. He tries to manifest his power, but nothing happens. As Robert exits the jeep, two soldiers carry out Tom's heavily bleeding body, and two more soldiers walk ahead of Robert, with another carrying Ralphy walking at his side. Craig heads out of the jeep and darts ahead of the soldiers, still unnoticed, as he heads into the quarantine tent, where the soldiers and their prisoners are also going. Hamish is running down the underground tunnel, back towards the forest, as he encounters Anderson coming the other way. Hamish has heard muted noises, but knows little of what is going on above, so Anderson fills in that the rest of the group seem to have messed up. Hamish says that its time to go and save them. They both run back towards the forest. Craig heads into the quarantine tent to find his way blocked by the two soldiers at the entrance, who can't see him, but will feel his presence if he tries to push past. He creates the sound of a rustling noise behind the two soldiers, and one goes off to investigate, allowing Craig to get past the other guard. He comes into the main area of the quarantine tent, finding an empty chair with metal cuffs attached for legs and arms, the same chair that Anderson sat in in Outbreak. He starts to examine the side rooms, creating another noise which distracts the guard inside, shortly before the soldiers escorting the rest of the rebels enter the tent, as Craig decides to hide in an empty side room and watch. Simms recieves a radio call that the mutants have been contained. He then radios through to Grahams, one of the three previously unnamed super-soldiers left in the village, and tells them that Lt Adama has betrayed them, and asks them to check the house he was at for several hours to see if there are any more mutants hiding there. The three storm in, finding the hole in the floorboards and heading down into the tunnel. Telling Simms about the tunnel, he orders them to search it as fast as possible. Grahams connects his legs together and creates a serpentine lower body, heading down the tunnel, as the two enlarge their muscles and run down after him at great speed. Tom and Jonathan are carried in unconscious to the quarantine tent, and whilst Tom is pumping blood everywhere, Jonathan's breathing rate is slow and steady, his face calm, and blood still barely pumping at all from his wounds. Calmly accepting surrender and trying and failing to calm the raging, thrashing Ralphy, Robert is locked into the chair. Ralphy tries to bite a soldier, but with a containment suit and armour on, the attempt is futile. As Ralph is forced to sit upon the floor, he tries to change tack, first asking for access to a computer, which he is obviously refused, and then asking to be able to go for a wee, which, causes one of the soldiers to laugh, saying 'Anderson already tried that. Not falling for that again.' Anderson and Hamish come out of the hole in the forest. They are light-hearted and ready to save the day, as Anderson grows the size of his muscles to be able to run at great speed, making his shoulders large enough to carry Hamish on his back. As Anderson is running his way through the forest at great speed, out of the hole behind them bores Grahams, still shifted into a partially serpentine form and heading after him at great speed, closely followed by his two fellows. Just as Grahams is at his heels, Anderson makes his leg muscles larger and jumps up at a tree, springs off it, and launches so far into the night sky that he quickly disappears from sight. Two of the three super-soldiers mutate into flying forms, but lose their trail of Anderson, not moving nearly as quickly. Anderson slams down just at the north east wall of the quarantine tent, in view of several soldiers guarding the gate and of one in the remaining watch tower. He quickly turns his skin, with Hamish's suggestion, into what approximates kevlar, turns one arm into a blade to slash through the tent wall, and then stretches out his kevlar arms to wrap them around Hamish and protect him. Inside the tent, Jonathan opens his eyes suddenly, as he hears the tent tearing. He leaps to his feet and heads past several (now shouting) soldiers, examining the metal cuffs keeping Rob in the chair, but can't find a way to release him. Robert solves that problem by stretching out his wings, shattering the chair to pieces, and sending two soldiers flying. Tom also awakens, panics at all the blood pouring from his chest and tries to stem the blood flow. Ralph uses the attempted escape of the others to his advantage, as he dashes off to search the side rooms, looking for computers, though he doesn't find any. Craig decides to hang back at first in the side room, creating more noises behind different soldiers to try and distract them. Soldiers outside converge their fire on Hamish and Anderson, and though some of the bullets sting, Anderson manages to keep them safe. As a soldier from inside fires through the tent at them, Hamish grabs Anderson's blade arm and shoves it into the guts of the soldier, pulling out his intestines as Hamish pulls it out again, much to Anderson's complete horror. Realising his mistake, Hamish rewinds time a few seconds and spares the soldier this time, leaving him to Anderson, as he waits behind him. Anderson barrels past the soldier, as he calls out for Greg and Gerald, and hears Greg screaming for his help, and tears another hole in a tent wall in Greg's direction. Hamish is then gunned down by all the soldiers and killed, and rewinds again, this time diving into the tent and barrelling past the single soldier before Anderson does, as the soldier fires at Anderson instead, failing to harm him. The soldiers outside start swarming towards the two exits of the quarantine tent, so nobody can get out, under the orders of General Simms, as the man approaches the tent himself, escorted by eight more soldiers. Soldiers attack Jonathan with their fists, but his inhuman reflexes keep him safe. Robert and Jonathan fight back against the soldiers, Robert using his wings, though still with brute force over skill, so is able to land few blows, whilst Jonathan's extroadinary reflexes allow him to strike easily, but his lack of strength makes it harder to bring them down, though he still tackles down a few soldiers. One of the soldiers tries to end the violence, pointing a gun right down at the defenceless Tom, saying that if Robert and Jonathan don't surrender, he will shoot Tom. Ralph searches each side room on one side of the tent, and fails to find any computers; all he finds is the corpse of one Adrian Harken (from Outbreak), deciding to take his blood-covered dog tags. Enfuriated at his lack of usefulness, he clenches his fists, and tries as hard as he can to turn the power off around him. There is a blurring tunnel effect from him as the camera cuts to Able, lying in a bed, mask off, showing her beautiful face and brown hair, unconscious from her injuries, as their powers switch round and the lights turn off in the quarantine tent, and all the electronic devices in the area around it do as well. Simms calls for calm, as he and his soldiers stand outside in darkness, demanding they keep the exits held and keep the mutants trapped inside. Tom attempts to concentrate his power, but nothing happens, so he tries to crawl away in the darkness to the room Ralphy is in, but dragging himself across the floor, he groans loudly, and is hardly subtle about it, as the soldier that was threatening to shoot him, fires. Jonathan hears the sound and runs at the soldier, taking him down, but unbeknownst to him, also drops the soldier onto Tom. Anderson switches his eyes to those that look like an owl's so he can see, and continues to tear his way into the room with the hysterical Greg, who is guarded by two soldiers. Anderson stretches his arms out to batter both guards in one go. Greg is panicking, yelling that they need to let him out, and also that he really needs a wee, that he has been holding one for most of the day. Hamish comes through the torn tent wall behind Anderson and tries to calm Greg. Anderson tells Greg that he can either hold his need for the toilet or just do it on the floor, and Greg ends up choosing the second option (since its dark, and far as he is concerned, no-one can see him.) Craig concentrates and illuminates the inside of the tent with a small ball of light that only his allies can see, leaving the other soldiers blind. Robert is faced by a large group of men who have piled into the western entrance of the tent, and sweeps a wing at the legs of one, knocking him down, closely followed by another. A few take pot shots, but in the darkness, none of them hit the mark. Jonathan takes down another soldier remaining inside, and Craig strikes another in the back of the neck, but doesn't bring him down. The soldier spins about to return the attack, but Craig darts backwards out of the way, back into the empty tent compartment he left. Ralph as blind as everyone else now, is unsure what to do. Idly, he tries rubbing the blood off of Harken's dog tags that he acquired; Ralph feels a little odd, the world blurs around him, and suddenly, to Ralph's panic, all the electricity turns back on again. Looking to the blood on his hands in recognition, he starts wiping the blood on his neck in a vain attempt to get his powers back, but nothing happens. As the lights turn on, targetting beams shine at Robert from the weapons of the soldiers amassed before him, as they open fire. Unable to get through his thick fur and flesh, two shots are aimed for his eyes and both hit, bringing him down. The soldier left behind in the first compartment Anderson and Hamish came through fires a shot, hitting Hamish in the back of the neck, as he goes down. Greg screams for Anderson to get him the hell out, as Anderson extends his flesh out over Greg as a defensive shield as more bullets bounce off the two of them. The soldier that Craig had attacked, now able to see, spins round and fires multiple shots, getting one lucky hit on Craig, though he can't see him. Craig runs at him, drops to the floor and slide tackles him down. He then runs to Robert's body. Seeing Anderson's shield and potential safety, Ralphy pushes the body off of Tom, and then drags Tom by one hand towards Anderson and Greg. Unfortunately, Tom leaves a large trail of blood behind him, and Hamish, already fallen face first into Greg's urine, now has the problem of Tom's blood spreading through the urine, as it pools around Anderson's feet. With visibility back again and the direness of the situation apparent, Simms calls for the immediate retreat of all his troops from the quarantine tent. He then radios a soldier on a nearby roof with a bazooka, and tells him to get ready to fire on his word. Greg continues to scream for Anderson to get him out. Anderson concentrates, turning his arms into blades as he slices them through the metal cuffs. His hands then turn back to normal, as he clutches his chest, and groans in pain. Greg yells at him to do the rest, as his legs are still cuffed, but Anderson seems in great pain. Jonathan meanwhile hears Gerald bellowing out for help, not in the panic of Greg, but because he wants to help, having spent much time angrily yelling at the soldiers throughout the fight. Jonathan heads over to help him, but once again, cannot quite get the cuffs off, though he manages to loosen them. Gerald tells Jonathan to start on them on his say so, and he will use all his strength, and hopefully they can force them open together. Craig sees a majority of the soldiers retreating the tent, and is pretty sure what is about to occur. He notices that Robert is breathing, so he hefts Robert's heavy form over his shoulders and starts to head towards the western exit, where all the soldiers have already fled. He focusses on Simms and his soldiers, creating a cloud of darkness around them. Then, the last soldier and the doctor flee through the other exit and the rocket is fired, destroying the entire structure of the tent. Greg is blasted off his chair and lands in the blood soaked urine, as does Anderson, whilst Ralph manages to cower succesfully close to the floor, and Hamish and Tom, flat on the ground, take no further harm. All of them. however are now at least partially covered in the liquidated blood of Tom, spread across the floor. Craig is flung to the floor and knocked out as Robert lands on him, though the tough Robert takes most of the blast and survives. Jonathan manages to throw himself to the ground and avoid the fiery blast. Gerald is flung away several feet. He tears off flaming clothes, realising that he is utterly unharmed. He gets to his feet, punches his fist in the air and says "Yes, I'm fireproof!" The camera pans out, to show a mass of soldiers on both the left and right of the rebels, as the group to the right open fire, blowing Gerald's head apart with a storm of bullets. "Yeah, but you're not bullet-proof", Jonathan mutters. He looks around him, and to the north, sees a gap in the perimeter fence, where Tom dropped a guard tower and decides to make a run for it. The 14 soldiers with Simms open fire as Jonathan runs, about half of the shots missing Jonathan as he runs, all the soldiers firing single shots. Jonathan keeps running, even as many of the shots that do hit him, not slowing a jot... he is almost out of their sights, as the 14th shot blows open the back of his head, killing him instantly. Greg still conscious, decides to play dead. Anderson concentrates to activate his powers, his skin now back to normal, but nothing happens. Ralph runs out after all the soldiers have fired, going to Craig and Robert, touching a blood-covered hand to Craig's face. Ralph disappears to the soldiers view, utterly afraid as he is, and then the viewer sees Ralph running for one of the buildings, none of the soldiers paying him any heed. Robert's body, on top of Craig's then, shudders subconsciously, as all his fur molts off and his wings fold back into his back, as Craig's face starts to get hairier, whilst Robert becomes human in an instant. The soldiers surround the remaining rebels, as Simms orders any conscious to be cuffed, with a gun kept at their heads. As a soldier's gun barrel rests at the back of Anderson's head, he says 'What have I done? What have I done?' The episode ends.